RustTyranomon
|level=Mega |type=Cyborg |attribute=Virus |family=Metal Empire |from=MetalTyrannomonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode |partner=Steam Dealers |g1=Tyrannomon-species }} RustTyranomon is a Cyborg Digimon. It is the Mega of Tyrannomon, which has been living through the fierce, long-lasting battles since the Digital World's birth by digivolving alongside it. It has endured many years in harsh environments as MetalTyrannomon, and its whole cyborg body is rusting. Its tactics specialize in annihilation warfare, mowing down its enemies along with their base as one. RustTyranomon predates on Digimon, gorging on hundreds of thousands of Digimon within a short period without leaving any trace. As a Cyborg Digimon, it forces the opponent to yield in close combat with its top-class power and destructive force. Attacks *'Terrors Cluster'This attack is named "Terror Cluster" in Digimon World: Next Order and Digimon Links. (Terror's Cluster): Extends the gun battery on its back forward and fires the large electromagnetic cannon. *'Rust Breath': Spews deep scarlet flames, the same color as its body, which have a rusting effect on that which is touched by its front. Design RustTyranomon is a rusted cyborg . It has a large cannon on its back, and light green light-emitting objects on its chest, tail, and cannon, and blue objects on its knees. Etymologies ;RustTyranomon (ラストティラノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' *Tyrano. From . Development RustTyranomon was created by Kenji Watanabe, due to a request by Kazumasa Habu, and designed by As'maria, as an intended homage to Tyrannomon, the first Digimon to be designed, who was having less opportunities to appear in the series. When designing RustTyranomon, As'maria intended to put As'ma Green on it, but wasn't sure whether the Cyborg was a carrier of the X-Antibody, so he changed the color slightly so it can be interpreted as sensor lights or a DigiCore or anything else.[http://www.famitsu.com/news/201307/05035910.html Famitsu: Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode, Illustrators interview!], English translation by Garmmy Fiction Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode RustTyranomon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon and WarGrowlmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A RustTyranomon from another Digital World found itself in the Infininte Caludron Layer 04. It was programmed with a rampage factor that makes it want to rampage until the Digital World is destroyed. It tried to destroy its own Digital World but was attacked by MegaGargomon before it could do so, which damaged its brain. During the battle with MegaGargomon, they stumbled into a dimensional rift and ended in the Infinite Caludron. The fights RustTyranomon at MegaGargomon's request, and after being defeated, RustTyranomon's memories and rampage factor are auto-deleted during RustTyranomon's reboot process. After wondering who put the rampage factor in it and why, RustTyranomon join the City and joins the Dimensional District and will battle the Hero there when found. RustTyranomon is a Weapon Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MetalTyrannomon, Gigadramon, and WarGrowlmon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with GranKuwagamon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth RustTyranomon is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon, , and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Terrors Cluster and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks at 10% to stun. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory RustTyranomon is #301 and is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon, , and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Terrors Cluster and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks at 10% to stun. Digimon Heroes! RustTyranomon digivolves from MetalTyranomon. Digimon Links RustTyranomon digivolves from WarGrowlmon, , and MetalTyrannomon. Digimon ReArise RustTyranomon may digivolve from MetalTyrannomon. Notes and references de: